From the Very Beginning
by WingardiumLeviosa86
Summary: James likes Lily from the moment he sees her. However, he shows it in the wrong way, but eventually is nice for one day in the end of first year.


**J.K. Rowling owns everything! Except a few characters and the dialogue. **

* * *

Lily Evans lived in a small town on the edge of London. She had fiery red hair that was usually kept in long braids down her back, and her eyes were sparkling emerald green. She had a perfect smile and a slender figure. Lily was quite pretty and intelligent to match.

On the other hand, Petunia, Lily's older sister, had black hair that came down to about her shoulders, brown eyes, and a sharp chin that jutted out when she was angry. Her cheeks were bony and her lips were thin. Petunia was not very attractive, but Lily always wanted to do everything that Petunia did, and they were the best of friends despite their differences.

But Petunia became suspicious of her sister, when she would do things she shouldn't be able to. Lily and Petunia would go on the swings at the playground. Lily swung up to the highest point and let go, landing daintily without a scratch. She could make flower petals swirl around her when she was happy, and when she was mad at Petunia, Petunia noticed that bad things tended to happen to her.

One day, a boy from the other end of the street came up to Lily. He had black, slightly greasy hair and was wearing odd clothes. He said that she was a witch and he was a wizard. Petunia huffed off, and Lily followed with a glare.

But the boy kept coming and slowly gained Lily's trust. His name was Severus, and they became friends as Petunia became their enemy. He told her that there were wizards and witches living everywhere in secret, and there was a Ministry of Magic, and there was a school of magic called Hogwarts that they would go to. They would get letters, but Petunia wouldn't, because she was non-magic, a muggle. Severus warned her not to tell anyone about magic.

In mid July, Lily walked out of the house to the mailbox. She hummed a tune as she began to sort through it. There was a letter for her. She flipped it over to open it and gasped. The Hogwarts seal was on the envelope. Lily eagerly ripped it open and pulled out three pieces of paper. The first was a letter saying that she had been excepted into Hogwarts. The second had a list of school supplies. The third was a letter to her parents telling about the existence of magic and how to get to Diagonal Alley and Platform Nine-and-Three-Quarters.

Lily's parents were intrigued that magic was real. They took her to Diagon Alley and changed their money into galleons and sickles. Lily bought robes, a small, fuzzy, light brown owl, a cauldron, her spell books, and then walked into Ollivanders.

There was a strange, antique feeling about the wand shop. Lily glanced around, and Mr. Ollivander appeared out of the shadows. He measured her, then climbed up to the highest shelf and pulled out a box. He opened it up and passed her the wand inside. "Holly, unicorn tail, eleven inches." Immediately, he snatched it away. The next one, however, felt right in Lily's hand. She waved it and a golden ray of light swept through the room. "Willow, swishy, dragon heartstring, ten and a half inches, good for charms." She paid eleven galleons for her wand.

At home, Lily flipped through her books and named her owl Quinley, after a famous wizard from her Charms book. Petunia refused to speak to Lily for the rest of the summer. Lily was both happy and miserable. She was going to magic school, but her sister, her best friend, hated her.

When at last September came, the Evans' drove up to King's Cross station. Lily's parents and Petunia held on to Lily as she crossed the barrier, as they could not by themselves.

Lily boarded the train and waved goodbye to her parents. "Tuney!" Lily yelled. "Tuney, Petunia!" Petunia looked up and Lily was surprised to see her crying. "I'm sorry, Tuney! I really am!"

"I don't care! You're a freak!" Petunia screamed.

"Tuney! Stop, please!" begged Lily.

"No! You're just a freak like everyone else here. And you're going to your freak school with your freak friend! I hate you, you FREAK!" Petunia turned her back and stormed off of the platform. Lily was in tears when she found Severus.

They slipped into a compartment with two other boys in it. One of the boys had shaggy black hair and a stuck-up face. The other boy had black hair that he kept messing up with his hand. He had round hazel eyes with glasses over top of them, just down his nose.

"I'm Severus Snape," muttered Severus.

"What? Snivellus?" snickered the messy haired boy. "James. James Potter."

"Sirius Black," said the other boy in the compartment. "Hey, carrot! Who are you?"

That was enough to push Lily into tears again. "Go away!"

"She's Lily Evans. And leave her alone!" said Severus. Sirius scowled, but nonetheless did not say anything more to Lily.

"So, what house 'ya going to?" asked James. "Personally, I want Gryffindor, where the brave dwell at heart!"

"My whole family has been in Slytherin," commented Sirius.

"And I thought you were all right!" cried James.

"Well, I'm hoping for Gryffindor," said Sirius.

"If you'd rather be brawny than brainy!" remarked Severus.

"Where're you going, seeing as you're neither!" said James. He and Sirius burst into laughter.

"C'mon, Severus, we're leaving," said Lily, and pulled him out of the compartment.

In a few hours, the train arrived at Hogsmeade Station. Lily and Severus stepped off and gathered around a giant man. He took them to a fleet of boats, which the first years traditionally sailed across in, and set them gliding across the dark waters.

Lily caught a glimpse of Hogwarts as they turned a corner. It was a huge, magnificent castle filled with light. The boats pulled up and Lily climbed out. The man led them into the castle, where a strict looking woman took them into a corridor.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. There are four houses here, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. You will be sorted into one and can earn or lose house points depending on your behavior. My name is Professor McGonagall, and I am your Transfiguration teacher and the head of Gryffindor house." She paused and looked down upon them. "The Sorting ceremony will now begin. Follow me, please," she ordered.

The first years emerged into an enormous chamber in which the rest of the school was assembled in. On top of a stool was a patched, worn, brown hat. The hat opened its mouth and began to sing.

When it finished, Professor McGonagall called "Black, Sirius!" Sirius sauntered up to the front and put the Sorting Hat on. It paused for a moment, then announced "GRYFFINDOR!" Lily watched Sirius plop down at the Gryffindor table next to a ghost, to which he began talking with. Next was "Crane, Matthias!" who became a Hufflepuff, then "Diasly, Sarah!" for Gryffindor.

"Evans, Lily!" called Professor McGonagall. Lily gulped and walked up to the hat. Halfway there James stuck his foot in front of her and she tripped. The whole school laughed at her. Lily's face burned red with angry embarrassment. She quickly placed the hat on her head.

"Well, well, well. Let's see...," said the hat to her. "Hmm, I think Gryffindor, but, ah, perhaps Ravenclaw too. Yes, I think RAV- no, no, that won't do, so GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindors clapped halfheartedly and mostly stopped when Lily stumbled as she made her way to the table, encouraging boo's from the other tables.

Lily sunk down in her seat and put her head on the table. She heard the Sorting Hat calling houses but didn't care. Was this really Hogwarts? A place where she was going to get constantly teased?

Suddenly, someone sat down next to her. "Please, stop," Lily moaned. "If you're just going to tell me how clumsy and stupid I am, go away!"

"No, I'm not," said a kind voice. Lily looked up. "Remus Lupin. Nice to meet you."

"Hello," said Lily dully.

"Don't worry," Remus reassured her. "People will forget about this, okay? Everything's going to be fine."

"Thanks. You're the first new person to be nice to me so far." Lily managed a smile. She looked to see who was being Sorted.

"Potter, James!"

"GRYFFINDOR!" James came down to their table and lazily flopped down next to Sirius, not far from Lily and Remus. Lily watched as he picked up a piece of something from the floor. He held it up, and then in one motion, flicked it at her. His aim was true and it hit Lily right above her nose. She cried out, and in that moment she decided that James Potter was her enemy.

"Snape, Severus!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Tifren, Mia!"

"GRYFFINDOR!" Mia Tifren came down to Lily and sat on the other side of her.

"Hello, I'm Mia," she introduced herself, brushing her long, dark brown, almost black hair out of her face.

"Lily. Hi," replied Lily. The girl with dirty blonde hair sitting across the table looked up. "Hello, who are you?"

"Sarah Diasly," she answered.

"I'm Lily Evans, and she's Mia Tifren. Nice to meet you, Sarah."

Then, the golden plates on the table filled with food. Lily ate ravenously, as she hadn't eaten anything on the train. At the end of the feast Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster, made a short speech, and then dismissed them to their common rooms.

"This way!" beckoned a Gryffindor girl. "I'm Emmeline Vance, and I'm a prefect." She led them up several staircases, warned them to jump over a trick step, and into a tapestry that you had to tap on the corner to enter. They passed Peeves, a poltergeist, to which Emmeline warned, "You don't want to get in the way of him. Peeves will try all sorts of mischief on you." They passed through a door that was pretending to be a wall, up another staircase, and finally they arrived at a portrait. "This is the Fat Lady. There is a password you need to get in. The password right now is Agarvartia."

The portrait opened and they filed inside. Emmeline directed the girls and boys to their dormitories. Lily went up to hers and found the bed with her trunk next to it. She flopped down on it and saw Mia and Sarah come in, along with two other girls.

"I'm Dinah Holtz," said the blonde one.

The other girl had plain brown hair but blue eyes and muttered, "Maggie Sartel."

"Lily Evans," replied Lily. "G'night." She half closed the drapes around her bed and fell asleep.

In the morning, first-year course schedules were posted in the common room. Lily picked one up and saw that they had Herbology first.

Mia came down and they found their way back to the Great Hall with the help of Nearly Headless Nick, the ghost of Gryffindor Tower. When they reached it, they thanked him and found Sarah already inside, eating.

Lily helped herself to some waffles and eggs. She reached for the syrup, but just as she touched it, someone grabbed her arm and sent the syrup flying back...into Lily's hair. She turned and saw James Potter running away, snickering loudly. "POTTER!" she screamed. Lily stormed back up to their dormitory and took a shower, causing her to be late to Herbology, her first class ever at Hogwarts.

"Hm," tutted Professor Sprout. "Late already? I suppose, ah, I'll let you off this time. Now everyone, into Greenhouse One."

After Herbology was History of Magic, which must have been the most boring class ever. It was taught by Professor Binns, a ghost, whose voice would have even the most interesting topic lull everyone to a sleepy stupor.

Then they had a free period in which Lily, Sarah, and Mia went back to the common room. "I'm pureblood," said Mia. "But none of my family is really proud of it."

"I'm a mix. I'm not exactly half-blood," explained Sarah, "because my mom is a muggle born and my dad is three-quarters."

"I'm muggle born," said Lily uneasily. "And, what's, er, Kid Twitch?" Mia and Sarah looked puzzled, so Lily elaborated, "I heard Maggie and Dinah talking about it. Something about snitching a waffle with bloody gore."

They remained confused, but suddenly Mia burst out laughing. "I think she means Quidditch!"

"Oh, the Snitch, the Quaffle, and the Bludgers!" realized Sarah.

They laughed for quite a while, until Lily reminded, "So, what is it?"

"You play it on broomsticks and the Chasers score with the Quaffle but the Keeper stops them and the Beaters hit the Bludgers and the Seeker finds the Snitch," shot out Mia in one breath.

If anything, this made Lily more confused. It must have shown, because Sarah told her, "Mia's a rubbish explainer." She cracked a grin. "There are seven players to a team and four balls. One you score with, two try and knock players off their brooms, and one the Seeker has to catch. When they catch it the game is over."

"Okay," smiled Lily.

A few weeks later, during lunch, they sat down at the Gryffindor table across from Remus Lupin. "Hello, Remus," Lily greeted.

However, just then, Sirius and James came up and flung themselves down at the table. They had very guilty looks on their faces. Suddenly, a shriek came from the Slytherin table. Severus was standing up holding a pinecone from off of his seat.

"POTTER! You leave him alone! That's such a childish thing to do!" screeched Lily.

"Do what?" questioned James innocently. "We didn't do anything."

"Yes, you did, you filthy scumbag! You are so immature and stupid!"

"Go out with me, Evans," asked James.

"Why would you even say that, Potter. We're only eleven."

"Does that mean you'll go out with me when we're older?"

"Ew, no way would I EVER touch a dirty liar like YOU!"

"Please," begged James.

The look in his eyes was so mournful that Lily said, "Well…No!" and smacked him in the face.

"Ouch!" yelped James. "What'd you do that for, Evans?"

"Shove off, Potter." He reluctantly shrugged and left.

The Potions teacher was a man named Professor Slughorn, who was almost as wide as he was tall. He demonstrated making a Elliptical Elixir, which they would be brewing next class. It was a very simple potion with only one ingredient, a beetle wing, that you had to cut in half, then boil for four and a half minutes.

One day in May, Lily and Mia headed outside for flying lessons. There were just two per term, and only for first years. This was their last. Madam Hooch instructed them, "You have learned how to properly take off, turn, and land. I believe that you are good enough to practice the basics of Quidditch. Today we will rise higher and dive from a low height. If we have time, we will pass a Quaffle around. Now get your brooms!"

"Up!" said Lily. The broom jumped about a foot, then fell back to the ground. Mia had no difficulty, but Lily noticed that other people's brooms still only rolled over, even though this was their fourth lesson. "Up!" she said again, and the broomstick came into her hand.

"On my whistle, everyone push off the ground. Then, those on the right," -she indicated Lily's side- "come back down. Those on the left," -she pointed to Mia's- "stay up and rise a few feet higher. That way not everyone is in the air at the same time. One, two, three." Madam Hooch's whistle blast screeched through the air and Lily pushed off. She rose a few feet, then toppled lightly onto the gr-

James. He had swerved right under her and caught her as she was falling. She was now sitting on his lap. "You git!" she yelled.

"Careful there," he replied easily. "You were about to fall into that." He pointed to the right and Lily saw a jumble of a people who had crashed into each other upon taking off.

"Oh," said Lily, getting red in the face. "Thank you, I guess." She sat there while James flew for a second. "Can you let me off now?" He flew down and landed, then let go of her hand (He had been holding her hand? She didn't know he had).

At the end of the lesson, James called, "Wait, Lily!" She turned. He kissed her on the cheek.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Read my other fanfics and review to make me better please!**


End file.
